


On your side

by EmilyDarkside



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Justice, Love, Love/Hate, Magic, Mistakes, Multi, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyDarkside/pseuds/EmilyDarkside
Summary: Hersylia przez ostatnie dwa lata kieruje się w życiu zemstą. Chce odnaleźć człowieka, który zabrał jej rodziców i robi wszystko by móc wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Jej pragnienie nie jest pochwalane przez współpracowników, pomimo świadomości, że zemsta może ocalić całe miasto. Myśląc o bezpieczeństwie innych, dziewczyna zapomina o własnym. Z dnia na dzień kontrolę nad jej życiem przejmuje nieprzewidywalny mężczyzna, a największy strach wzbudza jego dotyk...Uosobienie sprawiedliwości musi dokonać wyboru między miłością, a cierpieniem w świecie, w którym dobro i zło stały się tożsame i gdzie wszystko zależy od perspektywy.A Ty? Po czyjej jesteś stronie?"On your side" to opowieść łącząca w sobie przeciwstawne emocje, ucząca patrzeć na życie z różnych perspektyw i wyjaśniająca dlaczego we współczesnym świecie magia nie istnieje.Ostrzeżenie:18+(Chociaż jak dla mnie dojrzałość to pojęcie względne, a życie nie ma cenzury...)WSZELKIE PRAWA ZASTRZEŻONE





	On your side

Moment złączenia się w jedno dobra i zła nie jest określony. Najprawdopodobniej jest to proces wymagający czasu. Nie wiadomo czy dzieje się to pod wpływem jakiegoś wydarzenia, na przełomie dnia i nocy, czy może przyczynia się do tego jakaś istota, która przestała odróżniać dobro od zła. Ta istota przypomina mi siebie.  
Już nie wiem kim jestem.  
Człowiek zawieszony między złem, a dobrem gubi się wśród swoich decyzji. Jego egoizm wyznacza granice cierpienia; zaciera ślady gojącego się współczucia. Traci rozsądek i już nie ma wyboru, dlatego próba zmieszania się z tłumem wydaje się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. I wtedy pojawia się obojętność. Stan w którym umiera moralność, a rodzi się odporność psychiczna. Nic już nie jest takie samo.  
Mrok spowił przestrzeń za oknem, a towarzystwo czterech ścian odcięło mnie od rumianego blasku księżyca. Noc objęła mnie mocniej, pogłębiając bezradność. Świeca czekała aż ją zapalę. Moje dłonie złączyły się, żeby wspólnymi siłami wydobyć z pomiędzy nich magiczną moc w postaci białej chmury dymu; okrągłej kuli, która w mgnieniu oka pofrunęła w stronę świecy. Osiadła na knocie, by po chwili spełnić moją intencję i wzniecić ogień. Choć płonął zachłannie walcząc z cieniami, nie rozjaśnił mroku mojej duszy.  
Czy było coś, co mogło go rozjaśnić?  
Było zbyt ciemno, by dostrzec jakąkolwiek szansę.  
Dobro i zło stały się tożsame. Bez definicji, nie istniejąc bez siebie wzajemnie. Podobne, choć różne. Nieustannie walczą, a rozjemcą jest sprawiedliwość, która nie może objąć jednego stanowiska. Powinna stać po stronie dobra, ale czasem zło jest bardziej sprawiedliwe, a jego wpływ bardziej skuteczny.  
Wszystko zależy od perspektywy.

Po resztę rozdziałów zapraszam tutaj:

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/EmilyDarkside>


End file.
